


The Most Fascinating Creature

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Flinthamilton Stories/Stuff [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Banner, Bedrooms, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned James McGraw, Morning After, Questioning, Questions, Relationship(s), Talking, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worried Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Thomas talks to Miranda after spending his first night with James.





	The Most Fascinating Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion/whetever after reading it... any kind of feedback is always very appreciated.
> 
> Not sure if people might enjoy this story but I write what I'm curious about and this is a scene I'd have loved to see on the show, so I decided to give it a try. That being said, it's been the most complicated flinthamilton fic I've written and my Thomas' voice is certainly not the best. I think that my previous stories are better.
> 
> If you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much to DreamingPagan for her great beta, advice and support.
> 
> Also, thanks so much to bereweillschmidt for his support and awesome feedback. And to hardcorefangirlgroupie and olincino for their opinion.
> 
> This will be crossposted to Tumblr.

 

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=wqsie0) 

 

Miranda knocks on Thomas’ bedroom door and enters once she hears the ‘come in’ from inside the room.

She finds her husband taking off his jacket and leaving it on the chair in front of the desk.

“I just heard you arrive,” Miranda says. It’s been at least a year since Thomas spent the night out and she is curious to say the least. “I thought perhaps you’d like to have breakfast with me.”

Thomas smiles. “I think I’m in need of a bath first,” he says unbuttoning his vest.

“As you wish,” Miranda nods, starting to turn around.

“It’s not like you…” Thomas says.

“What is not?” Miranda looks back at Thomas.

“Not saying what’s on your mind. I know breakfast is not the reason why you came here. Why don’t you ask me?” _You’ve done it before._ Thomas doesn’t need to say it.

“I wasn’t sure if it would bother you,” Miranda admits.

“Nothing you could ask me would ever bother me? And this time is no different.” Thomas takes two steps until he’s standing in front of Miranda.

“Come, sit with me,” Thomas takes her hand and she follows him, sitting next to each other on the big, perfectly made bed.

“The answer is yes, I spent the night with him.”

“You don’t owe me any explanation.”

“But I think I must.” There are no secrets between them and this time shouldn’t be any different. “I know this must be difficult for you and for that I’m very sorry. Believe me when I say that I never meant for this to happen. It’s true that I was attracted to him when I met him but I tried not to act on my feelings.” Thomas snorts as he remembers. “I told myself it was one-sided and absolutely pointless despite the fact that he made it truly difficult.”

Miranda smiles. “You never mean for anything to happen. With you things just happen,” Miranda says, waving both arms. “You are _you_. I’ve known that more or less since the day I met you. So, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

”Well, perhaps that is true but this time... I am the one who kissed him.” Thomas snorts. “You were there. You know what happened.”

“Yes, I was. And I also heard what he said. But it was nothing I didn’t already know, and if I knew, I’m sure you did too, so don’t tell me this was all your doing because it wasn’t. And let me ease your mind if you think I’m jealous because I’m certainly not. I’m just worried. I’m worried for both of you.”

“Worried?” Thomas raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, of course. There’s been nothing else on my mind since that moment. I’m not saying you shouldn’t have done it but the implications of your relationship with him… if your father finds out... And even if he doesn’t. It would complicate everything even more than it already is. You may not see it now but you really need to take a moment and give a proper thought at what you’re getting into. This isn’t--”

“There’s no reason for you to be concerned.” Thomas interrupts her. “My father’s opposition and resentment is not going to change whether he finds out or not... I’ve never cared about his opinion and I’m not about to start now. And I think you should know that my feelings for James are true--”

“Do you think I don’t know that you’re in love with him? I’d have to be blind not to see how you feel about him. And that’s something else that worries me. The last thing I want is to see you hurt.”

“Hurt?” Thomas raises his eyebrows. “Why on earth would that happen?”

“Yes, hurt. I know all the reasons why you like him because they are the same reasons why _I_ like him but we don’t really know much about his past. It didn’t take too long for him to kiss me too, remember? And not only that... you two have totally different lives... he spends most of his in the sea and you might only see him a few times a year if you’re lucky. Having an affair is one thing, but it’s clear to me that that’s not what you want...”

“And you think he does?”

“That’s just it. I don’t know what he wants.”

“Well, I do.” And despite what his wife said, she should know too. He wonders if there are other feelings involved in Miranda’s apparent mistrust.

“Dear, it’s fine if you love him too, you know that, right?”

Miranda stays silent, avoiding Thomas’ gaze which confirms his suspicion.

“And you think… you think he’s in love with you?” Miranda finally asks.

“You can’t ask me that…”

“I think I just did.”

“Then you shouldn’t because that’s not something I can answer. If he is… I’m not sure if he himself knows that. With as many virtues as he has, he’s not the most communicative person. And we may not know about his past but it’s quite obvious that he’s never had a relationship before… at least not with a man.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“No, of course not. I didn’t think it was my place to ask him. I wasn’t sure how much he’d like to share… and besides, the conversation was quite short last night.”

Miranda grins, she has no problems whatsoever imagining why. “So, how was it?”

Thomas licks his lips and shakes his head. “I thought you were not going to ask.”

“Liar…” Miranda smiles.

“Fine.” Thomas smiles. “I suppose it was different than I expected. I could tell he was nervous. At first his mind wouldn’t stop thinking. Human contact affects him in a way I hadn’t anticipated. It was refreshing. I don’t know… it felt _new_... being with someone who craves that touch.” He’s not sure if Miranda will really understand him but how do you explain such a thing in words. He can’t remember having a partner like that before. “Perhaps I’m not making much sense but words fail to describe what it felt like.” Thomas runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes for a second as he remembers.

“It felt like he needed me, Miranda… truly needed me. It was… it was intoxicating.” _His taste, addictive._ “His skin, he has the softest skin…” _And those freckles will be the end of him._  “He is... as strong as he is, there is an _innocence_ about him that I have never encountered before.” _How is it possible for this man to hold such attributes? Someone as smart and sensitive as he is breathtaking._

Thomas smiles and licks his lips. “He was exquisite…” He really can’t think of a better word. “And yes, I could tell that his experience with men is rather limited.” Which only made him more fascinating to Thomas and he’s sure Miranda can gather that.

Miranda can tell just by Thomas’ expression that it was an experience difficult to describe and that he’s being as revealing as he can be, which is fine because she’s not sure that she actually wants to know so much.

“He’s the most fascinating creature, Miranda. You’re right when you say that this complicates things but not because of my father. I’m afraid that now, having him so close every day might be some sort of torture.”

Miranda smiles wickedly. “I’m sure you’ll find the way to make it more pleasant… Is he coming today?”

“Yes. He said he’d be here at noon to further discuss how to proceed with our plans.”

“All right, in that case, I suppose I should let you have your bath,” Miranda gets up, heading to the door. “And I’m going to have some breakfast.”

When Miranda reaches the door, she turns around. “Despite my worries and my doubts, I’m very happy for you… you know that, right?”

“I do.” Thomas nods. “Of course, I do.”

“Good,” Miranda says, smiling before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
